Skeleton Heart Key
by XxChiyomixX
Summary: Kenji Higa found her self stuck between two guys shes known for a longtime , both are in love with her and already one of them is her boyfriend..she must put this fight over her to an end and manage to sing for her band, with help from her BFF Zen.
1. Chapter 1

Skeleton Heart Key

3(An Anime/Manga Story)3

By : XxCHIYOMIxX

Characters:

Name: Kenji Higa

Sex : Female

Age : 19 years old

DOB : 01-01-96

Blood : B

Height : Short (for her age)

Eye look and Color : Narrow Asian / Dark Brown

Hair style and Color : Blunt Bob / Dark Black,Brown,Red

Band Name and Role : The Unknowns / Vocals

Love : Haru Naito

Name: Haru Naito

Sex : Male

Age : 24 years old

DOB : 03-02-91

Blood : ?

Height : Tall

Eye look and Color : Intense / Blue , Green

Hair style and Color : Long wavy / Dark Brown

Band Name and Role : The Unknowns / Guitar , Vocals

Love : Kenji Higa

Name: Zen Takahashi

Sex : Female

Age : 19

DOB : 3-18-96

Blood : ?

Height : Average

Eye look and Color : Oval round , Brown

Hair style and Color : Pulled up curly pony , Chocolate brown

Band Name and Role : The Unkowns / Bass , Backup singer

Love : Kiryuu Hayashi

Name: Kiryuu Hayashi

Sex : Male

Age : 19

DOB : 5-7-96

Blood : ?

Height : Average

Eye look and Color : Almond Shape , Dark Brown

Hair style and Color : Short cut , Black brown

Band Name and Role : The Unknowns / Drummer , Backup singer

love : Zen Takahashi

Name: Koini Fukushima

Sex : Male

Age : 19

DOB : 8-6-96

Blood : ?

Height : Semi Tall

Eye look and Color : Narrow intense , Hazel

Hair style and Color : Mid length wavy , Brown

Band Name and Role : Mars / Vocals

Love : Kenji Higa

**Story**

( Part : 1 )

The Rock Cafe was filled with people sitting around on comfy padded leather chairs surrounding round coffee top tables, all of them talking to one another or drinking and eating whatever they ordered.

Many of them dressed over the top rockers but the behavior of well mannered ordinary people which would surprise others.

The entrance door opens and many people in the cafe cheers to the group that enters.

"Hey! The Unknowns!"

"Woohoo! ROCK ON!"

"OMG MAN! They're Playing TONIGHT!"

In the group a girl , short made her way carrying a briefcase holding her mic and other belongings in it. The chimes of her charm necklace around her neck followed every movement until she turned around to face the others in her group.

"You guys okay?" she asked

"of course darling..." one member said as he moved a layer of long wavy brown hair from his face, he smiled at her while carrying his guitar case.

She blushed and smiled back.

"Yes now miss Kenji and mister Haru please continue to the backstage these cases are killing me!" another member much taller than Kenji complained barely walking with those two big cases in her hands struggling.

"Jeez Zen you could've asked me to help you" the last member behind Zen said picking one of the cases and dragging a box on wheels with him.

"I am your boyfriend.."

Zen grinned tiredly "I know Kiryuu...and i'm glad"

Kenji laughed to herself "And she tells me to keep moving"

"OH! Shut it MISS NAITO" Zen said sticking out her tongue at Ken.

They made it backstage and dropped off their equipment.

Kenji the vocalist , Haru the guitarist , Zen the bass , and Kiryuu the drums

TOGETHER they are known as well.."The Unknowns" they started the band a few years back and preformed at the Rock cafe all the time , it was fun and they got paid.

Kenji Higa Shes the smallest in the group which she doesn't mind if you don't bring it up , you can say shes the little package that has a lot of stuff and surprises inside. Though she has a head strong attitude she also has a big heart 3 , wheres the proof?

Well just meet her boyfriend Haru Naito , they've known each other for nine years.

Would you believe they met through the net? You see Haru is actually from Europe kinda cool eh? Though hes five years older than her , they both learn from each other.

Haru is a bit similar to Kenji but in reality their total opposites , hes the more calm smooth sweet guy who flows like water.

Kinda similar to what Ken says about his hair while melting.

The gal who freezes Ken back together is Zen Takahashi , Zen actually has known Kenji for nine years to , which mean Kenji met her and Haru around the same year although Zen met Kenji at elementary school where they became Bfs FOR LIFE. Zen's a down to earth person whose not afraid to tell you how it is but she only does this when needed , again totally well not totally opposite but kinda similar to Kenji to even calling her a sister.

Last but not least Kiryuu Hayashi , Zen's boyfriend3 , they've been middle and high school sweethearts very classy, Kiryuu is like glue he puts back together Zen whenever shes down. Hes one of thee only guys who can really go deep with her its so sweet I think I might cry , ANYWAYS...MOVING ON! , Kiryuu is the type of guy whose quiet but enjoys a good laugh with others , all in all Kiryuu is a really nice fun guy and an AWESOME drummer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Months past... The Unknowns still preformed but two members were gone.

Kiryuu and Zen broke up.

Due to reasons that Kenji did not know of. Haru left during that month to his home country in Europe to help out his parents and finish up college.

It seemed the band was in a dull state...crumbling.

Kenji and Zen still hanged out at the usual spot in the cafe preforming covers as they did before. By themselves on stage preforming together the sound wasn't the same as it use to be. It was good but not the good they had before.

Not only did the fans saw it but they did to feeling the _fizz _of the soda die out.

"I find it amazing we're still doing this." Kenji said sighing as she planted her self on a cushioned seat in the cafe.

"Yeah..so heard from Haru yet?" Zen asked before sipping on a cup of cocoa. The nice sweet aroma filling the air she breathed in.

Kenji on the other hand sunk deeper into her seat and shook her head with a frown.

"Oh, well you just have to be patient and wait" Zen replied placing her cup down and patted Ken's head.

"Yup...hmm you wanna go to this new cafe I saw down the block? I hear its just like this cafe! With a stage! already a band signed up to preform as a regular there." Kenji said her face lighting up from the once dead state it was. Hard to think she was ever having a bad day or even a bad month.

"Oh! I've heard of that place...uh..its called...'Rocketship' and the band that is playing there..." Zen continued on while snapping her fingers trying to remember.

Kenji smiled and tried to finish her sentence but she too was clueless at that moment.

"Uh...'MARS!' Ha ha how ironic don't you think?" Zen finally answered smiling

Zen's best friend nodded still smiling

"So you in? We can go tonight, it'll be like a BFF night!"

Zen now lit up with excitement nearly knocking over her cup of cocoa she nodded with her hand up.

"YES!"

Kenji smiled "Okay!" and gave Zen a high five.

"Tonight will be AWESOME!"

"Yeah Don't worry I'll be back with the groceries." Haru said before leaving his apartment home in Europe.

He looked back at the front door sighing.

"You have no idea how much I miss you.."

The sky was dark, the stars shimmered. It was time...to ROCK!

Zen and Kenji walked to the front of the Rock cafe to relax for a bit before going to the new cafe. Kenji wore a black laced layered t-shirt with a black vintage print denim jeans, and her hair down slightly curled and the ends.

"You all set?" She asked Zen with a grin

Zen nodded with delight, her dress attire that night was a pair of ripped dark blue jeans and a variation of green camo t-shirt.

They both began to walk side by side down to the crowded sidewalk

"Hey Kenny! Don't get lost okaaay?" Zen humorously said walking through the crowd looking slightly down at Ken she was of course small and _cute _as the whole band and others would say about Kenji.

Kenji stuck her tongue out at Zen and sarcastically laughed with her laughter.

"So how long do you wanna stay?" Zen asked after finally finishing her good laugh.

"hmm..i don't know its up to you I don't really mind" Kenji replied

When they walked in a big light sign in a shape of a Rocketship in flight with a blackboard hung below it glowed brightly catching their attention. On the blackboard it said "Open Stage Night! Including a performance by MARS!"

Zen smiled at the glowing sign as if it was a message from the "Rock Gods" and looked at Kenji who looked back with a "what is it?" face until she to read the sign.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Zen asked with a grin so wide jaws himself would be in fright at this sight.

Kenji looked unsure with her face a bit scrunched up timidly. "But its just you and me..and we both know how half-ass we sound nowadays.."

Zen groaned " I know I know...! but hey! It'll be fun! And that's what you need! we'll play as hard as we can to bring up that awesomeness we rocked out back in Rock Cafe"

Kenji nodded but didn't give a clear answer as they walked through the cafe's insides.

The place was packed and filled with chatter. It had that intergalactic look to it backing up its name with the stage being set up with cool stereos and amps made from metal. Stage lights being adjusted above while party lazer lights traveled across the cafe.

Ken sat at a table in the middle of the cafe with Zen getting a nice view of the stage.

"So you wanna play? This also could be a good way to get more people to listen to us" Zen continued on

Ken sighed while smiling as Zen gave her the look little kids would give their mothers when they wanted a toy they saw on TV

"Alright..but what are we going to cover?"

"hm..I'll let you decide that" Zen replied sitting back accomplished

After a few tall drinks of soda and amateur performances the MC came up and announced the performance of MARS!

Zen quickly got up and ran to the MC, whispering into his ear.

Many people soon talked amongst themselves and became excited realizing a member of "The Unknowns" was there in the cafe.

The MC nodded and brought the microphone to his mouth once more.

"After MARS! We have a special performance from the cover band The Unknowns!"

The cafe crowd cheered and whistled

"Wow two great cover bands performing in one cafe" Ken heard behind her, she laughed and watched Zen come back to her seat.

"Oh yeah! We're in!" Zen said

The returning of Zen to her seat got everyone looking and seeing Kenji. All of a sudden many came to them to say hi until the lights dimmed , the stage lights were shining really bright, and the sound of a Gibson electric guitar played.

"Ready to go to Mars?" the vocals asked the audience before the tune of the song played, the crowd went wild.

The lights continuing to shine bright behind the band only presenting the silhouettes of them. Kenji watched interested but paused hearing the voice made over the mic. She sat there thinking why it was so familiar to her..

Zen noticed and tapped her shoulder " You okay...?"

Kenji nodded slowly and continued watching.

**Song: The Kill**

**Artist: 30 seconds to Mars**

The lights now made the sight of the band clear to see. Suddenly Ken's eye's widened and she froze.

"Its him.." She thought watching the main vocalist sing.

"Koini I knew you'd get into this business...but I didn't expect to see you so sudden..of all bands to cover..ha ha its so like of you.."

Zen watched Ken in a daze and was confused yet curious.

The main vocalist, Koini shined in the stage light singing his heart out, his brown curly hair moving with his movements he made, the drop of hardworking sweat streaming from his temple, his voice echoing.., the hard grip he had on the microphone post. Koini still amazed Kenji with his talent.

His wardrobe of wearing a black cotton jacket with a "M" printed on his chest, the baggy discolored jeans, and overused sneakers made

Ken smile to herself. "You haven't changed at least...I don't think you did..."

As they finished Kenji remembered they were going to preform. she started to freakout. "He might see me...! oh no...but I can't have Zen notice how I am either...Damn it!" she thought to herself. The crowd cheered once more as MARS! left the stage. Zen stood up with Kenji and hopped on to the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The crowd cheered once more screaming out "The Unknowns"

Kenji looked around seeing no sight of Koini, she sighed in relief as she then grabbed the mic.

"As you may know its just the two of us so..yeah..we apologize" she explained in a sad way

"Its okay! you guys still rock!" one member of the audience shouted out with many agreeing after wards.

Ken smiled and mouthed "thank you" to the audience before turning to Zen.

"Alright were going to preform...Hold...is that okay..? Ken asked

Zen first was surprised at her choice of song to cover knowing the songs meaning and nodded.

Putting on her bass guitar they provided she tuned it out as fast as she could and gave Kenji a thumbs up when she was set.

Kenji took he stance behind the microphone and took a breath in.

"Good Evening we're The Unknowns"

**Song: Hold**

**Artist: SuperChick**

The lights turn off on stage as the melody begins to play.

The crowd cheers, little did Ken know during that moment Koini and the rest of MARS! Were now part of the audience watching.

As Kenji started to sing with all her might the deep feelings she had kept in broke out, the feeling of being lonely.

The mic in her tight grip she held on to it like it was her life support as she sang.

"Help me see the light through all my tears.."

The lights finally come on and Kenji sees Koini by the cafe bar with the band, they lock eyes for a few seconds and she quickly looks away continuing to sing.

"Kenji...I didn't know you preform now"

"Cause I need I need a hand to hold...to hold me from the edge...the edge I'm sliding past Hold on to me...!" Kenji finally sang out reaching out into the crowd as if it were a cry for help she dearly needed.

"ENCORE!" the audience yelled out

Koini shook his head while cracking a smile to himself "That's so like of her.."

his band looked at him.

"You know her? the drummer of the band asked

"Yes..Shes my best friend and shes the one.." Koini answered

His band stared at him surprised.

"ooo Koini is in love" The drummer said poking Koini's cheek while smiling

Koini nodded "Yeah Yeah Yeah...i have been for a long time now..what about you Takahashi? hm?"

The drummer Takahashi nudged Koini "So what? Anyways are you gonna talk to her after?"

"Yeah Koi are you going to?" both his bass player Akihiro and guitar player Akihiko who are twins asked eagerly.

Koini looked at all of them "I should but..."

"Okay we will be preforming a song many of you know so here we go" Ken said after whispering to Zen

**Song: Bring me to life**

**Artist: Evanescence **

The beginning started to play, many cheered. MARS! All cheered happily and they all shook Koini with a very big grin sharing exactly the same plan in mind.

"Heres your chance! This song of course you know is a duet! you can jump in and sing with her!" Takahashi explained

Koini nodded determined "Alright!" he stood up confident and charged to backstage and grabbed a microphone. His band cheered him on looking like crazy baboons given caffeine and drugs.

Ken sang knowing what could happen..

As she thought when the male vocal is suppose to come in Koini walked on stage singing. Kenji was still surprised and got even more surprised when the rest of MARS! Came to join in as help.

Koini watched Ken sing, he was lost in a dream that he couldn't and wouldn't want to wake up from.

Singing with her and standing by her he smiled.

As Ken sang the last note the crowd cheered loudly with the MC concluding the spectacular performance.

Zen was confused at the whole incident but she smiled indicating it was just really fun.

"Kenji its good to see you again" Koini said looking at her happily.

Zen now was shocked as she watched this confrontation.

Kenji stood nervously having a hard time looking at him straight in the eye. "Yeah its good to see you to" she answered back

Zen slowly made her way and stood behind Kenji "You know him?"

Kenji nodded "His name is Koini, you know Koini? That guy I told you about a long time ago" she whispered quietly to Zen.

Zen nodded "Ohhh dear"

They all walked off the stage and out the cafe with the audience clapping. Walking around the block Kenji and Koini walked together as the rest of the two cover bands walked behind.

"I didn't know you were in a band and sang in public now" Koini said placing his hands into his jacket pockets while they walked.

Kenji smiled nervously "Yeah..h ha ha I finally got use to it and the bad is fun it also pays off stuff so its all good, and you..i knew you'd be in this kind of business to and I'm glad you are! You're a great singer"

MARS! Crew continued to walk with Zen. They all began to talk to one another after they introduced each other.

"So...Shes his best friend?" Zen asked Takahashi curiously

"Yeah , that's what he said" he answered

"And allot more..." Akihiko said quietly to Akihiro while giggling

Zen took a moment and rubbed the bottom of her chin while thinking over. MARS! Watched as she did.

"AHA! I remember now! Hes the guy who had a crush on Kenji but Kenji rejected him" Zen said nodding

"WHA?" MARS! Crew said all together "but why is he...and she..."

Zen folded her arms while walking.

"At that time and right now Kenji has a boyfriend so she had to reject him, her boyfriend is part of our band. Hes the guitarist" She explained

"But he isnt here..where is he?" Akihiro asked her

"He's at his home country in Europe taking care of things" Zen answered

Meanwhile Haru worked at his home sitting at his desk with his head in a book and his hand holding a pencil as he wrote vigoriously down on a notebook.

He was interupted by the swing of the door, his friends swooped in visiting as they came around him.

"Haru! So you are back! Come on! Lets relax your brain and come with us, lets go hang out for a bit" One of his friend said grabbing him and ran out.

They partyed at his friends house, drinking and playing games. Haru laughedand enjoyed himself the wholetime.

Sitting down on a chair he sighed happily watching his surroundings.

"I forgot how much fun this was" he thought

Ken and Koi continued to walk.

"So...are you and your boyfriend still together?" Koini brought up

Ken flinched a little "Yeah, hes actually our guitarist in the band"

"But he wasnt there tonight"Koini said

Ken nodded with a dullness in her eyes "He's in Europe at his home country"

"Oh I see.." Koi replied

Ken then took out he cell phone remembering he could have called or sent out a text meassage to her but there was no notification on he screen just her wallpaper of her and him together smiling.

She sighed shakingly putting back he cell phone in her pocket.

Koini looked at her worried wanting to hug her, he knew that something has been bothering her and it had to deal with he boyfriend. Just to hold her in his arms tightly to take away whatever pain she was feeling away.

"We'll be in town now here, me and the band decided to move in here since the cafe owner of Rocketship told us we can preform as a regular there. And we figured it was a good place get more publicity" Koini informed Kenji

She looked up at him surprised and smiled a little

"Oh so Rocketship is going to your bands HQ" Ken said

Koini smiled back and nodded "Yeah! I hear your guys HQ is at the cafe down the block"

"The Rock cafe its similar to Rocketship" Ken said

Koi continued to smile watching Ken walk next to him "We'll drop by and watch you guys preform when we get the chance to"

Ken glances at Koi with a smile and her cheeks went a little pink

"Thanks so will we"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Soon after-wards the two bands parted their ways.

Zen and Kenji headed to their nearby condo they rented for the band to live together.

"Ken..you alright?" Zen asked as they entered through the front door.

Kenji immediately sat down on the living room sofa.

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired.." she answered sighing

Kenji looked down, all the things happening made her feel stressed out like never before.

Zen watched Kenji

"it doesn't seem that way" Zen replied softly hanging her keys up by the door

Ken got up from the sofa and walked away to the bathroom without a word of reply.

Sitting on the tub side Kenji took her phone out again

-no notifications-

She let out another sigh and began to dial Haru's cell phone number. As the phone rang Ken thought of how to tell him what has happened so far but it all seemed too dense to compress.

Haru's voice mail began to play, Kenji took the phone away from her ear and hung up with a depressed reaction.

Haru's and Kenji's relationship wasn't going so well ever since he left. Kenji inaitially wanted to go with him but he refused telling her to stay and work the band out. Since then their talks were rare..and if they did talk or text at all they were short.

Ken placed the phone by the sink before leaving the bathroom. She walked into her bedroom there she saw the empty bed her and Haru shared together.

"Its been a month..." She thought

Kenji dropped to the ground to sit against the door, she stared at the bed, leaning back deeper the door began to creak.

"No text messages..no calls...nothing...this whole month..and all of a sudden Koini shows up? And hes not here..."

Zen sat in the living room alone trying to take in everything.

"Why hasn't Haru called Ken yet? He should know Ken worries easily...and loves him allot" Zen thought to herself.

She soon got up and walked to Ken's room to check on her.

Knocking on the door she called out to Kenji but got no reply.

Kenji couldn't bring her self to speak, instead she slid away from the door and opened it still sitting on the wood floor.

Zen walked in and saw the room was empty until she looked around the door and saw Kenji curled up crying quietly.

" He loves me doesn't he..? but why doesn't he answer my calls...or my text messages...maybe I'm impatient...but I can't help it..."

Haru woke up the next day still at the party.

His head ached and he felt sick.

Getting up he took out his cellphone to check the time and noticed he had missed Kenji's call again.

Sighing he looked at it "Sorry Ken.."

Haru squinted his eyes and slowly made his way out the party house filled with hungover partiers.

"Calling it quits Haru?" One of his friends groaned crawling out of a pile of people passed out on the ground.

"Yeah.. I got stuff to do at home still" Haru answered

Opening the front door. The sun's rays stung his eyes like a swarm of bees.

Groaning he continued on his way back home.

Haru had come home to help his family out and wanted to finish unfinished business for college. Nights he'd studied hard taking no breaks unless friends came over or his parents called him out his room. Haru barely have any time to fit Kenji. Every time he missed a call or didn't answer a text he felt bad.

But continued to working, it was as if that's all he wanted to do or could do...work/study/party.

It continued through the whole month leaving Ken worried. Only a few rare times did he ever text her and in those times Ken would become so happy.

The day came when Haru packed up and flew back to Kenji and the rest of the band. He surprised them at the Rock cafe while they were preforming, jumping in with his guitar Ken gave out a big smile and teared up.

Outside the cafe Koini and the rest of the band to watch Kenji preform as he said they would. Until he noticed Haru, his hand on the cafe's door handle he let go and walked away with his face pale and lifeless.

"Koini! where are you going?" Akihiro asked loudly and looked in through the cafe window with the rest of the band peering in as well.

"Ohh..."

Koini walked into Rocketship cafe.

"That bastard finally came...does he know how worried Ken was? I saw that look on her face that night.. I could tell something wasn't right.." he thought sitting down at the bar side

"He better treat her better from now on..if not I'm gonna.."

The Rocketship cafe's door swung open and his band clobbered over him.

"Hey! We know hes back Koi but we came up with an idea dude! And this surely came up on time like a miracle!" Takahashi said patting his back

Koi looked at him with a hungry glance, it was obvious he wanted in.

"FRIDAY!" Takahashi continued before flashing a flier into Koi's face.

"Battle of the Bands..." Koi read out loud, his face lit up

"This could help I guess.. I mean.. then I can.."

"CONFESS!" Akihiko and Akihiro answered with their hands in the air

"Let her know how you feel!" Akihiro said happily

"Yeah but her boyfriend..." Koini replied his voice going softer and sad

"But don't you love her...?" Akihiko asked looking at him worried

Koini looked down sighing trying to hide his face.

"Exactly Koini this will give you the chance to let her know how you still love and care about her, obviously there's more to it you may know than we do about her and her boyfriend..,not only should you do this but be the best friend she to refers you to be" Takahashi explained

"So you think this could work...?" Koi asked grasping the flier into his hand

His band grinned

"Soo..mission Koini's confession is officially at play" The devious twins shared to one another grinning

"Let the heart connection begin"

MARS! Band came together a few minutes after they "volunteered generously" to post the fliers up for the ones who were in charge of the event.

Takahashi walked outside alone holding the flier in his hand whistling he walked up naturally as he could to the light post infront of the Rock cafe and taped the flier on it before running back to Rocketship where the rest of the band waited eagerly.

"So? Did you post it?" Koini asked Takahashi

Takahashi folded his arms, raised his head high and showed his fist out with his thumb stuck up.

"YAY!" The twins cheered doing their own crazy dance

"Now we just have to pray Kenji notices it.." Koini said his hands together sitting by the cafe's window staring at the Rock cafe. There he saw faintly Kenji , Zen, and Haru sitting down at a coffee table talking to one another.

"I hope she notices...shes got to she..."

Just then in his view a Rock cafe regular snatched the flier off the light post.

Koini's face froze in a death state before he finally exploded.

"HE TOOK THE DAMN FLIER!" Koini yelled out pointing viciously

The cheerful MARS! All stopped celebrating and ran to Koini to get a good look.

"Where?" Takahashi asked frantically

Akihiro and Akihiko pressed their faces up against the glass window.

Koini points to the direction again with his teeth grinding.

Takahashi then looked squinting his eyes he sees the cafe regular with the flier walk into the cafe and charge to "The Unknowns"

"Koini look again you over dramatic puppy" Takahashi said placing his hand on Koini's head and turned it to show him what he saw.

Koini looked again and saw the regular hand the flier to Kenji.

"YES!" Koini yelled out happily

Takahashi laughed "Told you it would work"

Akihiko and Akihiro returned to their dance cheer this time Koini joined in with them

Takahashi watched shaking his head while smiling.


End file.
